Tactical Nuke
The Tactical Nuke is an unlockable killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a hidden killstreak reward in Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Requiring 25 consecutive kills (or 24 with the Hardline Perk), this killstreak is the hardest to acquire in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be unlocked as early as level 10. Once used, a ten second countdown will display on all player's screens as the nuclear warhead, although invisible, falls to the ground, and a siren will sound. Once the countdown expires, the entire battlefield will be engulfed in white light as the nuke explodes. Time will appear to slow, all vehicles and killstreak rewards will explode, and finally, all spawned players including the user, die on the spot. Oddly, chickens on maps such as Rundown and Karachi, do not die. A Tactical Nuke detonation results in an automatic win for the user and their team, no matter what the current score is - however if a nuke is called in a Free-for-All, when an enemy has more kills than the Nuke user, the Nuke will not give the user a win. Once a Tactical Nuke is called in, the current score will freeze. This means that the scores will not increase even if players capture objectives, or kill enemies. For example, if the score in Domination was 199 to 180 and someone calls in a nuke, the score will remain the same.. After the Tactical Nuke explodes, it will kill all players who are alive within 5 seconds of its explosion. This can greatly extend the user's killstreak, as long as they are one of the final players killed - and it does add to the user's Leaderboards Killstreak. However, this can be avoided by calling a controllable killstreak with a laptop (Predator Missile, Chopper Gunner, etc.) exactly when the nuke goes off. A player can also survive a Tactical Nuke while in Final Stand or Last Stand. The Nuke does not kill players in a random order. The bomb is dropped off map. If standing at the edge of the map, looking out at where the bomb is dropped the player will see an explosion and shock wave almost identical to when the Nuke goes off in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign mission "Shock and Awe". The players will be killed in order of distance (closest to furthest) of the explosion. Gallery Tactical Nuke ready MW2.png|Tactical Nuke acquired Tactical Nuke timer MW2.png|The 10 second timer Tactical Nuke explosion MW2.png|The explosion in Wasteland Tactical Nuke aftermath MW2.png|The scoreboard after the explosion Tactical Nuke_Care_Package_Icon_MW2.png|Cut Care Package overhead icon Call of Duty Online The tactical nuke returns in Call of Duty Online, requiring 25 gun kills (killstreaks will not count) and will end the game in the favor of the nuke user. Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it does not kill teammates however. In a previous version of the game, it was identical to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 M.O.A.B. which did not end the game. Tactical Nuke CoDO.png|The current Tactical Nuke icon. Mother Nuclear Bomb CoDO.jpg|The Nuke aquired (previous version). Tactical Nuke Timer CoDO.png|The 10 second countdown. Nuke aftermath CoDO.png|The aftermath of the nuke being called in. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Tactical Nuke returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare where it functions similarly to its Modern Warfare 2 version, but is a hidden killstreak similar to M.O.A.B., K.E.M. Strike, DNA Bomb, and V-2 Rocket in previous games, and requires 30 kills instead of 25. Kills by killstreaks (even with Kill Chain) and vehicles in Ground War do not count towards the required kills; Hardline and Pointman does not affect it either. Winning the game after a nuke is called in will not end the game, and if the nuke is called in by the team with a losing score they will still win the match. Unlike in Modern Warfare 2, instead of slowing down time when the Tactical Nuke detonates, all players' vision will instantly black out as the shockwave reaches them before showing the victory/defeat screen. A Tactical Nuke (called DEFCON Nuke in-game) will be automatically called in when a team managed to capture all five objectives and hold them for 45 seconds in Ground War, ending the match in favor of the said team. Video Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - 25 gun streak nuke Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Nuke sounds compilation CODOL Tactical Nuke Trivia *Upon detonation, all killstreaks will be destroyed, giving the player who called the Tactical Nuke the amount of XP they would normally get for destroying a killstreak. This can result in the player gaining thousands of XP in one Nuke, if the enemy team has multiple killstreaks active, combined with the score for actually killing the enemy team. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The world's fastest record time of achieving a Tactical Nuke under normal gameplay conditions (with kill-streak assistance) is held by player 'WhiteBoy7thst' at 32 seconds.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VXyU0TNSPo *If the player activates the Nuke in Demolition while his or her team is losing, the player will not get the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. This also applies in Free-for-All. *A scrapped game mode was hidden in the code of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 named Global Thermonuclear War. The objective was to capture the nuke, and the first team to obtain 100 points would win, at which point the Tactical Nuke would be automatically activated. *Being killed by a friendly nuke will affect a player's permanent K/D ratio. *Interestingly, the acquisition sound for the Tactical Nuke was originally going to used as a sound for players leaving during online matches. The sound is referenced in the files as "mp_player_exit_warning". **The sound was also heard in the official launch trailer for MW2, albeit more than once. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) *The launch code for the Tactical Nuke is 6853 References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty Online Killstreaks